Spirit Upgrades (Part 2)
Continued from Spirit Upgrades (Part 1) 5. Spirit Rescue Level up a Spirit until it reaches Level 30. In other words, keep using the Spirit's attack magic on enemies until its Skill Level on the Status Screen is 30. Go to any Hot House, then exit. The Spirit will contact you, asking for assistance. Each Spirit is rescued in a different place. If you have more than one Spirit at Level 30, just keep entering and exiting Hot House to get the other ones to ask for help. Also, the Spirit will not contact you until Lil Cactus is finished writing any diary entries that he is still waiting to write, so just keep on entering and exiting the Hot House until the Spirit shows up. You must now go to the appropriate locations and defeat a Black Dudbear to free the Spirits. Since a lot of the Spirit Rescues take place in areas not easily accessible by Cannon, it is recommended that you try to do more than one at a time. For example, Luna, Dryad, Gnome, and Jinn are basically all on the same path, so try to do those four at the same time. Similarly, to reach Salamander you will have to go through the place where Undine is anyway. Shade and Wisp are the only ones that do not appear near the others, and are relatively easy to reach by Cannon. Wisp *Location: Vinquette Hall *Directions: After entering the dungeon area, head up, up, up (through the middle door), down (stairs), up, up, down, up. If that is too confusing (and it likely is), go to the Dining Room (where you fought the Werewolf). Fight the Black Dudbear that appears. Defeat it and you will upgrade Wisp. Shade *Location: Sealed Cave *Directions: From the entrance, head up one room, walk to the left, then go down one room. The Black Dudbear appears in the room with two Switches and lots of Shadow Zero Ones. Luna *Location: Devius Manor *Directions: From the entrance of the actual dungeon (after Medusa's Room), go up (stairs), down (stairs), down (stairs), up (stairs), up (stairs), up (stairs). If that is too confusing, then just make your way to the Moon Seal Stone and go up the stairs nearby. Defeat the Black Dudbear to free Luna. Salamander *Location: Subsea Volcano *Directions: From the entrance, head up, up, up, right. Defeat the Black Dudbear to rescue Salamander. Undine *Location: Subland River *Directions: After entering, head right, up, left, right, up. You will end up in the room where you had to drain the pool of water. Fight the Black Dudbear here to rescue Undine. Dryad *Location: Cascade Cave *Directions: From the entrace, go up, up, left, right, up. Fight the Black Dudbear to free Dryad. Jinn *Location: Granz Castle *Directions: After entering, head up, up, up, up. The Black Dudbear appears in the room where you got the Lance. Defeat it to save Jinn. Gnome *Location: Mt. Illusia *Directions: After entering, head up, down (out of the cave), up (into a cave), down (out of the cave), up (into a cave), down (out of the cave), and up (NOT into the cave, though!). Well, just go to the place where you got the Mace, and that is where the Black Dudbear is. Defeat it to rescue Gnome. 6. Achy Shaky Heart This involves praying at specific Mana Statues (both Gold and Silver) at specific times of day. To complete these you need: *At least two upgrades (for a total of three Spirits) for the particular Spirit you wish to upgrade. Next, you must "pray" at specific Goddess Statues at specific areas at a specific time. Simply save at the Goddess Statue at the appropriate time and the Spirit will appear after you exit the save screen. The Spirit will appear and ask you a question. Choose the first option to upgrade the Spirit. If you accidentally choose no, you can try again. In case you are wondering, the Day does NOT matter. Wisp *Location: Road to Cave *Time: Morning/Day *Directions: Simply save at the Gray Goddess Statue outside of Batmo Cave and Wisp will appear. Shade *Location: Town of Ishe *Time: Night *Directions: Pray at the Ishe Inn Gray Goddess Statue and Shade will appear. Luna *Location: Prickly Desert *Time: Night *Directions: Pray at the Gray Goddess Statue right outside the northern entrance to Jadd. Salamander *Location: Path to Gaia *Time: Day/Evening *Directions: Save at the Gray Goddess Statue in the Path to Gaia. The statue is on the first screen of the Path to Gaia after you enter it from the Road to Abandoned Mine. Undine *Location: Marsh Cave *Time: Morning/Day *Directions: Head deep into the Marsh Cave until you reach the Gold Goddess Statue right before the area where you fight Hydra. Save there and Undine will appear. Dryad *Location: Road to Mt. Illusia *Time: Night *Directions: After exiting the Cascade Cave but before entering Mt. Illusia there will be a Gold Goddess Statue. Pray there to make Dryad appear. Jinn *Location: Vinquette Outskirts *Time: Morning/Day *Directions: Save at the Gray Goddess Statue on the same screen as the Hot House and Jinn will appear. Gnome *Location: Town of Ishe *Time: Morning/Day *Directions: Save at the Gray Goddess Statue in the Ishe Inn and Gnome will appear. Yes, it is the same as Shade's, except during the Day. 7. Praying To get the 7th and final upgrade, you must have all six previous upgrades (for a total of 7 Spirits). You MUST also have completed the sidequest where you by give Pablo (who is in the Cathedral during the day) at least 10 Chocolumps. Go to the Wendel Cathedral at night on the day of the Spirit you wish to upgrade (if you have not gotten the point by now, to upgrade Wisp and Shade you must visit on a Mana Holy Day) and approach the altar. Pray at the altar and a special event will happen... You will receive the final upgrade. Category:Mana Spirits Category:Sword of Mana Category:Sidequests